The present invention relates to an aromatic amine derivative and an organic electroluminescence (EL) device using the same, specifically to an aromatic amine derivative which reduces the operating voltage and inhibits the molecules from being crystallized by using an aromatic amine derivative having a specific substituent for a hole transporting material and which enhances a yield in producing an organic EL device and improves a lifetime of the organic EL device.